The Wall
by Fyumi Hawk
Summary: Prussia knew that when Germany had lost WWII he would become spoils of war. He just wished that it wasn't the one nation that everyone feared. Russia was excited to receive a new underling, but was not ready for Prussia's rebellious attitude. Russia knew that the only way to control someone as rebellious as Prussia was to take away Germany. The Wall had to be built.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Prussia."

Prussia looked up from his prison cell and saw the one person that he didn't want to see. Russia was standing right in front of him. There was one this that he was glad for, and that was the prison bars that kept the space between him and the larger nation.

"Hello Russia." Prussia spat back.

"Now is that any way to speak to your new boss?" Russia said with a smirk.

Prussia looked at the larger nation in shock. Was this what his brother meant when he said that they would be splitting them up? That he would be stuck in the clutches of the nation that almost everyone feared? The horror must have shown on his face as the next words that came out of Russia's mouth was, "Now don't be scared, I am a good boss."

Now Prussia was scared. Hearing those words did not give him any comfort. Russia unlocked the door to the prison cell and came in. He grabbed Prussia's arm and pulled him up and dragged him out of the cell. "You will be coming home with me." Russia said.

Prussia had no choice. This is what happened to those who lost wars. He knew this as he had been in the same position as Russia in the past. He hung his head and followed Russia out of the prison.

Russia brought Prussia to his house and said, "This is your room. The rules are you must have this room clean at all times and do what ever chores you are given before dinner or there would be no dinner for you."

Prussia looked at the nation in shock. The awesome Prussia do chores? What was the world coming to? He was too awesome to be locked up and would be escaping as soon as possible. He looked out the window and saw that he wasn't to far from the ground. Maybe a rope ladder? Prussia looked around the room and saw hat he had the materials to make such a thing.

Russia walked out into the garden smiling. He knew that Prussia thought of himself as awesome and would make an attempt to escape as soon as possible. Russia looked at Prussia's room and stifled a giggle. He knew exactly what Prussia was doing. The rope ladder would never work. He turned away and waited for the window to open and the rope to come down. He then moved to the base of the rope ladder and waited.

Prussia looked around and smirked. "Escape plan: Rope ladder is a go." He said to himself. He would usually say this to Gilbrid, but even Gilbird was taken from him. Prussia started the climb down and when he reached the bottom he saw something that he thought he would never see. Russia's lead pipe. That only meant one thing. Russia was there. The next thing he knew it was black and he couldn't remember a thing.

"Silly little Prussia. Trying to escape already?" Russia asked the unconscious Prussia, picking him up and carrying him to Prussia's room. "And the rope ladder? Are you trying to be like the wimp Britain?" Russia chuckled to himself, while placing Prussia on a chair. He then dragged up the rope ladder and remade the bed. Prussia hadn't stirred, so Russia places him on the bed.

When Prussia awoke on a comfortable bed he knew that his plan had failed. He looked up to see the one nation he didn't want to see, again. "Nice try little Prussia."

"Get off me." Prussia struggled as he noticed that Russia was straddling him and pinning his arms down to the side of the bed.

"No I believe I will stay like this until you have learnt how to behave." He lent down and started to kiss the nation below him. Prussia moaned as he felt Russia's tongue probe his lips. Prussia couldn't help but allow his mouth to open. He hadn't felt the good in a long time. But then he realised who was doing this to him. Prussia struggled and threw Russia off him and ran. He knew that he couldn't get out but at least he could hide for a while.

Russia was shocked that Prussia was able to do that to him. But he smiled. He knew exactly what Prussia wanted to do and where he wanted to go. He was going to speak with his boss. They where going to build a wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia ran. But every few minutes he stopped in order to get the taste of Russia out of his mouth. Vodka, he admitted to himself it was a nice taste as long as you didn't taste it out of someone else's mouth. As Prussia spat out the taste for the third time, he remembered his brother. His cute little brother that was at the mercy of the wimp England. At least he would suffer is horrible food. Little West could not survive the horrible treatment that Russia gives his subordinates.

When Prussia started running again, he saw things that he had buried deep in his memories that he should have never have to remember again. He stopped as he saw himself at the feet of the three most magical nations with a small child in his arms.

"Please. " Prussia heard himself beg. "Block his memory of being the Holy Roman Empire. He cannot remember it at all."

Prussia watched as the magical nations eyes glowed and he had to look away. It was a horrible thing to remember and he promised himself that he would never remember that day again. So he ran, but was stopped with the view of little Russia and his past self on the thin ice before it broke. He suppressed a giggle at his younger self's stupidity. Then remembered that Russia could now get back at him for that day, and ran again.

The next person eh saw was the fair maiden Hungry. But there was something wrong with this version of her. She was too small.

"Everyone knows that doesn't grow until you are much older." She said to him looking directly at him. Prussia knew that something was wrong with him. Then he felt the one thing he never wanted to feel again.

The attack on Japan from America. Nobody ever wanted to feel the shockwave that went around all the nations. It even stopped the Allies attacking for just a moment. But Prussia started to see the memory of a few months ago. He saw Japan scream and fall to the ground the first time and saw one side of Italy that he had never seen before. Italy was showing order to himself and Germany calling for the medical staff to come. The he saw the second bomb that went of in Japan on Japan's face. He fell to the ground in pain. "This is a nightmare." He muttered to himself as the word went black.

"Please Prussia, wake up."

Prussia started looking around for the voice that had spoken to him. It was familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"I didn't think that Mr. Russia would hit him that hard." Another voice said.

"I know Latvia, but Mr. Russia said to take care of him."

"Lithuania." A third voice joined in.

"Yes Estonia?" The now dubbed Lithuania asked.

"I believe that Prussia is waking up."

Prussia opened his eyes to see the Baltic Trio standing above him.

"Wh-" Prussia started but ended up having a coughing fit.

"Please remain calm, Prussia." Lithuania said. "Mr. Russia found you outside shivering and saying sorry little brother over and over again. He brought you inside so you wouldn't get sick."

Prussia was shocked that Russia would do something like that.

"Please drink this Mr. Prussia." Prussia turned to see the youngest of the Baltic Trio hand him a glass. He nodded his head in thanks and took the glass and drank the water.

"Please rest. Mr. Russia would like to speak with you soon." Lithuania smiled sadly as the three shivering nations left him in the medical bay. Prussia sat dinking his water for a while then he heard the door open. He knew that Russia was here to see him.


	3. Chapter 3

Russia watched as Prussia ran. The wall would be built but it would be a long process. East Germany's leaders would have to be convoked first, along with his boss. However the wall would be built.

He looked out the window again and saw that Prussia had fallen down, and acting out of character, Russia ran out of the house. He picked up the fallen half nation and noticed that Prussia was to light. This was not right with him.

"Lithuaina!" Russia called out as he entered the house again.

"Yes Mr Russia, what can I…" Lithuaina started but when he saw Prussia in Russia's arms his tune changed. "I'll go prepare the medical room."

Russia nodded as Lithuaina called out to the other Baltics, giving orders to prepare the medical room. Russia felt Prussia move slightly and looked down to see the sliver haired nation shiver.

"Hurry Lithuaina!" Russia called out moving quickly to the medical room. "I believe that he is going into shock!"

"Sorry little brother." Prussia whispered out.

"Mr Russia, put him down here." Lithuaina pointed at the bed. Russia gently placed the shivering nation down and Lithuaina started to wrap the blankets around him. "What happened?" Lithuaina finally asked.

Russia looekd down at the shivering nation. "He tried to escape, so I hit him with my pipe."

Lithuaina shook his head. "I now know how to treat him. But please avoid hitting ghim with you pipe in the future."

"Lithuaina." Russia growled.

Lithuaina jumped. "Sorry Mr Russia. I olny said that to make sure that he will be a proper underling for you."

Russia smirked. He knew how to make Lithuaina behave. But the now shivering Baltic was right. He wouldn't hit his little Prussia again.

"Mr Russia?"

Russia looked up and saw that Lithuaina was still shivering but getting ready to treat Prussia. "I need you to leave."

"I want to speak to him when he awakes." Russia said as he left the room.

"Yes Mr Russia." Lithuaina bowed.

Russia stalked the halls of his house, trying not to hit any of his belongings. He finally reached his cloak room and looked in the mirror in there. He saw the bags under his eyes. The war had taken it toll on him. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He smirked as he realised that he was still the Great Russia, just under a different name. He turend to his coat, put it on and left the room.

As he approached the medical room, he heard Lithuaina tell Prussia that he wanted to spake with him. As the Baltic Trio left the medical room they saw him and bowed. "He is awake now, Mr Russia." Lithuaina said. Russia nodded and watched as the Baltics quickly left the hallway.

After Russia was certain that the Baltics had left, he opened the door to the medical room.

"Hello again Prussia."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello you Russian bastard." Prussia spat back to the tall man that entered the room.

"That was very rude." Russia smiled. "Is that any way to speak to your boss?"

"I can speak in anyway I like and you can't stop me." Prussia growled back.

"Not in this house." Russia said with a cold look.

Prussia looked at the tall nation in shock. He had never heard Russia speak to anyone like that to anyone before.

"Now you are paying attention I will tell you the rules. I neglected to tell you them earlier." Russia sat down on the chair in the room.

Prussia sighed. He knew that this was coming soon. He just thought that he would have a few more days to plan an escape.

"Rule number 1. There is no lying in this house." Russia stated. Prussia looked at the nation in shock. "I hate lying and I hate people lying to me." Prussia nodded. This was one rule he could agree with.

"Rule number 2. You will keep your room clean at all times." Prussia nodded again. This was another rule that was understandable. "If you don't, then you will not get breakfast in the morning." Prussia held back a giggle. He kept everything about him clean. It was the Prussian way.

"Rule number 3. All chores must be completed before dinner is served." Russia explained. Prussia looked at the large nation in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean if you have not completed your chores before dinner, you will go without." Russia explained.

Prussia nodded and agreed. It was a good incentive to complete the chores that they where given.

"Rule number 4. Curfew is at 10:00pm on the dot. I will have one of the guards come and make sure that you are in bed." Russia smiled.

Prussia also nodded at this. It was reasonable. He was the looser in the war and Russia was his boss. So he understood the curfew.

"Rule number 5. In this house you will call me Mr Russia. If you cannot do that you may call me sir or master."

"KEINE VERDAMMTE WEG IN DIE HÖLLE, ARSCHLOCH!"

"Prussia, such language." Russia smiled.

Prussia moved as far as he could away from the smiling nation.

"If you fail to follow these rules you will be punished." Russia kept smiling. "First offence you will have your bed privileges revoked for a period of 3 days. Second offence you will have your meals revoked for a period of 3 days. Third offence you will be placed in the dungeon for a period of 3 days and will have to make up your chores when you get out."

Prussia sighed. This was now his life. He had no choice but to accept. "Very well Mr Russia. I understand."

Russia smiled. "I will send in Lithuania to tell you more." Russia walked out of the room. "Lithuania!"

Lithuania came walking very quickly to meet Russia outside the medical room. "Yes Mr Russia?"

"I want you to explain to Prussia what he will receive if he follows the rules." Russia smiled as he walked away.

"Yes Mr Russia." Lithuania bowed, he then turned and walked in to the medical room. "Prussia?"

Prussia looked up and saw Lithuania come in. "Hey Lithuania."

"How are you feeling?" Lithuania asked.

Prussia rubbed his head. "It still hurts, but I am feeling a lot better."

"That is good to hear." Lithuania smiled. "Are you happy to know that you will see your brother if you keep to the rules for 3 months?"

Prussia looked at Lithuania in shock. "I get to see West?"

"Did Mr Russia not say?" Lithuania asked.

Prussia shook his head. "Not really. He only explained the negative consequences for disobeying the rules."

Lithuania smiled. "Mr Russia is like that. Do not worry. You will see your little brother again, and pretty soon by the looks of things."

Prussia leaned back and smiled. "West." He whispered.

"I show you how to get to your room." Lithuania smiled.


End file.
